The Warrior Who Never Gave Up
by Broly Kai
Summary: A young Saiyan who watched her home planet explode traveled to several different planets to get stronger and push her limits as she grew up. She's been seeking revenge on the person who killed her parents and destroyed her home planet, but her journey takes her on an adventure she never planned on going on. Rated T just in case, no specific time in DBZ timeline. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Quorrin slammed into a metal trash can, making it and everything inside fall to the ground, before almost collapsing onto the ground, but instead of staying down, she unsteadily stood up and took a fighting stance against her opponent, young Prince Vegeta and his so-called friends that follow him around all the time.

"Why do you keep getting up?" Vegeta growled before kicking Quorrin into a wall, a scream escaped from her mouth when she hit the hard wall, but she stood right back up on shaky legs, she was no quitter.. "You should know that it's futile to keep resisting us. You'll just get killed." An evil grin grew on Prince Vegeta's face.

"I won't give up…" Quorrin said strongly, her voice full of confidence but was being overrun with pain. Prince Vegeta tsked before approaching her with great speed and punched her right in the cheek. She flew backwards, blood flying out of her mouth, and landed face down on the cement ground. She groaned in pain before starting to get back up again. The Prince growled in irritation before kicking her right in the stomach while she was on her hands and knees. She flew into air and landed on her back with a painful thud, knocking the wind out of her. She gasped for air as she started to get up once again.

"Why don't you fight back? If you're not going to give up then you can at least fight back to stand a chance." Prince Vegeta mocked. Quorrin mumbled something under her breath as she started to breathe normal again, she _wanted_ to fight, but she knew she wasn't allowed to. "Or are you too chicken?" Prince Vegeta said mockingly before he and his group of "friends" laughed.

Quorrin growled and stood up, planting her feet firmly on the ground and not budging. "Oh look she's doing something!" One of Prince Vegeta's followers said sarcastically. Quorrin's brown tail flicked back and forth angrily as she started to power up, forgetting her father and mother's warnings.

"Quorrin!" Quorrin heard her father, Bardock, yell from above. They all looked up and she immediately stopped powering up once she heard his strong voice. He landed next to her and bowed to the Prince, a look of disgust on his face but well hidden since his head was down. "Forgive me Prince Vegeta." He said quietly, careful not to show his true feelings. "My daughter tends to get into trouble."

"Well you should teach her a lesson then soldier, or I'll let my father take care of her." Vegeta growled.

My father gulped silently. "I understand sire, please forgive us." Prince Vegeta scoffed before waving them off and leaving with his group of friends following him.

Bardock wrinkled his nose and made a face at Vegeta once he and his posse rounded the corner, making Quorrin giggle a bit before coughing. Her father turned to face her, he knelt down next to her, examining her, and gently picked her up before flying off to their house. "What did you do this time Quorrin?" He asked as her as they flew over the city.

"I didn't do anything." She said innocently. "I was just playing in the alley when Vegeta and his gang showed up yelling at me…" She shuddered. "Then they started to gang up on me."

"What did you do?" Her father's strong arms tensed around her. "You didn't fight did you?"

She shook her head slowly, her strangely colored metallic silver hair flying around her face and shining in the rising sun's rays. "No, I almost did but then you showed up."

His arms relaxed a bit at the news. "That's good, but you should still remember to control your power no matter what."

She nodded. "I will father."

Bardock landed in front of their small, two-story house outside the city. Her mother, Tanipuu, who was waiting at the door, bolted towards them when she saw the condition Quorrin was in. "Good heavens what happened?" She exclaimed, snatching Quorrin from her father's arms.

"Prince Vegeta happened; he and his group of idiots took her on and banged her up pretty badly." Bardock said quietly.

"What? Why?"

Bardock put his arm around Tanipuu's waist and led her inside. "I'll tell you inside."

Bardock told Tanipuu what Quorrin had told him while Tanipuu got Quorrin cleaned up with a wet towel, cleaning the blood off her face, body, clothes, and cuts on her arms, legs, and face. When Bardock was finished explaining what happened, he waited for Tanipuu to say something after she was done cleaning Quorrin up and sent her to her room upstairs.

Quorrin closed the door quietly behind her as her parents started taking. "Get in trouble with the young Prince again sister?" She heard a rusty and all too familiar voice behind her.

Quorrin glanced back behind her to see her older brother, Raditz, leaning against the wall near the open window. She looked down at the carpet floor, her arms hanging loosely at her sides. "Yes…" She said quietly. She hasn't seen her older brother in months, he's been gone almost all the time now since he's an elite and been getting more and more missions. She would give him a hug, but he didn't like to be hugged or anything like that.

He shook his head in disappoint and sighed slowly. "Oh sister…" He said while sighing before looking up at Quorrin. "If you were smart then you'd stay away from him and his friends, unless you have some kind of a death wish."

Quorrin's hands tightened into fists, but she hid them behind her back so Raditz wouldn't see them. She bit her lower lip to keep herself from saying anything and tilted her head down to hide her angered expression _"Don't you think I would..?" _She thought to herself.

Raditz watched her for a moment, waiting to see if she would answer, but when she didn't respond, he scoffed. "Fine, be that way. I wasn't really planning on talking to you anyway, in fact, I only came here to talk to mother and father about something, but I can see that they're busy with the mess you made. So I'll just come back later." And without another word from either from us he was gone.

Quorrin sighed slowly and tried to make herself relax before walking up to the window and stared outside as a warm breeze blew her hair back. It was only the middle of the day and she was already pretty tired from her encounter with Vegeta and his followers. She walked over to her bed and fell onto the soft mattress, not caring to change out of her ruined clothes, and tried to go to sleep, thinking of everything that has happened in the past month or two and what Raditz said. What did he want to talk to mother and father about? But she probably wouldn't know what it was unless her parents told her themselves. Even if she did ask Raditz, he wouldn't tell her. As Quorrin laid on her stomach on her bed, she heard her parents' faint voices on the first floor of their house, but they were too quiet for her to make out any words. Raditz was right about one thing, she sure made one heck of mess… Quorrin sighed heavily again before closing her eyes and letting sleep take over.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! Finally got this up! Honestly, I never thought that this story would make it on here, I wrote all this several years ago, same words and everything, only, I edited a few things. So yeah, I hope you guys like it! Reviews are appreciated and I like to know what you guys think about this story, if anything should be changed, or if you have any requests. Until the next chapter guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Quorrin slowly opened her eyes again to see the window closed shut and the sunlight dancing on the green leaves outside her window. She didn't dreams when she slept today, just pitch black darkness, which wasn't new for her, it happened every single time she fell asleep since she was at least three.

A knock on the door made her get up and out of bed. Her body still ached from the hits she took from Vegeta earlier today but she had to remain strong, tonight was going to be a big night for her and her parents, they're going to the palace to talk to King Vegeta. Quorrin thought that the king is way too full of himself, seeing that his own son is named after him, as well as the planet. Quorrin and her parents are betting that Prince Vegeta's son will be named Vegeta as well. But they never told Raditz; they never tell him anything about that kind of stuff, seeing that he is one of Prince Vegeta's followers and would most likely tell the king and prince about what they were doing.

Quorrin crossed the room and opened the door to see her father outside the door. She rubbed my eyes and smiled up at him. "Hi father." She said sleepily.

He chuckled softly before entering the room. "Are you ready to go?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "No, I don't know what to wear, or if I'm ready for this…" She said quietly as she kicked the floor while looking down.

Quorrin's father put his large hands on her small shoulders and knelt down so he could look her in the eye. "I don't know about your clothes, but I know for a fact that you're ready. Just don't give him any indication of how strong you are, even if he says anything to any of us okay?" He told her quietly.

She smiled then hugged him, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Okay, I love you father."

He smiled and patted her back. "I love you too." Quorrin knew that he wasn't looking forward to tonight.

Quorrin's mother called her name from downstairs, making her let go of her father and going downstairs, giving her father one last smile before going out the door.

"Did you want me mother?" Quorrin asked as she trotted into the kitchen.

Her mother smiled at her. "Yes, I do." She picked up a bright red set of Saiyan armor that was lying on the counter. "Here are your clothes for tonight." She paused before continuing. "What do you think?"

Quorrin smiled brightly and her bright teal eyes glittered. "I love it mother thanks you!" She took it from her mother and ran off to her room to change, passing her father as she ran up the stairs.

"She seems excited." Bardock said looking after her. "Is she that eager to get away from me?" He joked, but there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

Tanipuu smiled. "It's the outfit, she really likes it." Then her smile vanished and was replaced with a frown. "Why would you think that she wants to get away from you? You and her both have a strong bond between each other."

Bardock picked up a pear-looking fruit from a basket on the counter and tossed it from one hand to the other and leaned against the counter. "Yeah I know, I was just kidding."

"She's gonna miss you while we're gone you know."

Bardock sighed sadly took a bite out of the fruit. "Yeah I know…"

Tanipuu looked at Bardock. "You will visit often right? She'll need you there to help with training and control."

Bardock chuckled silently as he swallowed the mouthful of fruit. "Of course I will."

Tanipuu smiled at him before looking at the stairs when she heard feet hitting the floor with quickened steps. Quorrin burst into to kitchen in her new outfit with, her brown tail wrapped around her waist like her parents had taught her.

"How do I look?" She asked them eagerly.

Bardock and Tanipuu both smiled at each other. "You look like a proud female Saiyan warrior." Her father said, picking her up and sitting her high up on his shoulder. Quorrin grinned and rested her head on her father's head.

"I have to get ready, you two can train if you want to pass the time. Just, don't ruin her armor, it took me forever to make it" Quorrin's mother said before walking down the hallway under the stairs.

"Okay mother." Quorrin said. Her father set her down and she scampered to the door that led to their backyard, which was actually a huge forest with a waterfall feeding a large lake.

Her father opened the door and followed her outside. She spun around in the green grass, soaking in the sunlight before falling onto her rear from dizziness and laughing.

Her father smiled and helped her back up to her feet. Quorrin sighed. "I'm gonna miss this place..."

"Well then I guess you better make the most of it while you're still here." Her father told her, making her smile a little.

"But I'll miss you most…" She said sadly, looking down.

Her father sighed slowly and put a hand on her head. "Don't worry Quorrin, I promise I'll visit you whenever I can, okay?" He said softly.

She nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Good, now, why don't we start training a bit? We can brush up on your energy attacks and combos."

Quorrin grinned and a giggle escaped her mouth. "Okay."

They immediately started to train, Bardock giving Quorrin a few pointers on attacks, putting together combos of speed, attacks, and energy attacks, which, thanks to her father's training, came easy to her. After training and sparring for what felt like hours, Quorrin's mother came out, telling Bardock to get cleaned up and ready for tonight. She took Quorrin inside and cleaned her up as well before teaching her how to act in the palace, since she's been in before, up until it would be time to leave.

The time finally came when the three of them had to leave the house and head for the palace. They all flew like everyone else would, but they flew kinda slow at the start, because Quorrin was just getting the hang of flying, but their speed quickly increased. Quorrin's mother wore her favorite Saiyan armor that was mostly black and some brown and her father wore his green and black Saiyan armor.

The three of them arrived at the palace early so they had more than enough time to get inside and wait in the large room outside the large doors that lead to the throne room. The reason why Quorrin was there was because a few months ago, her father asked the king if it was possible for if Quorrin and her mother could be moved to another nearby planet for safety, against the prince, and the king's, not to mention Freiza's, wrath if he found out too much about me if something went wrong. What Quorrin's parents were planning to make it seem like Quorrin didn't know how to fight so she would be sent away with a protector. So the king scheduled them to come to his palace tonight, which was too soon for Quorrin. That planet was her home, and she never wanted to leave it, but her parents told her that this was for the best and that she would've been shipped off to conquer another planet if they didn't do this. Quorrin paused and pondered the word conquer for a moment. She didn't want to conquer anyone or anything, not to mention killing, unless it's really necessary, yes she does love to fight, but it was very risky there.

After what felt like an eternity, the doors finally opened, revealing the huge throne room. Other Saiyans stood on both sides of the room and a long red carpet started at the door where Quorrin and her parents stood to the stairs that led up to the thrones where King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta sat. There were several large columns on both sides of the room, but it was hard to see anything else since the room was so dark.

Quorrin followed her parents into the large room, taking quiet steps and being as elegant as her mother taught her to be. "_Remember what your mother taught you, remember what your mother taught you, remember what your mother taught you."_ Quorrin thought over and over in her head as they walked.

The three of them stopped in front of the stairs and bowed gracefully to the king. Quorrin felt the king's and prince's stares on her as her head was bowed and her eyes were closed. She knew why, her hair and eyes, they weren't like any other Saiyan's, a Saiyan's hair is supposed to be pitch black, same as the eyes, but her hair color is a sparkling metallic silver, not the old woman or man silver color, but the beautiful, shimmering silver color, and her eyes are a bright teal color, and _those_ are features that sets everyone off.

"Arise and take your seats please." King Vegeta said lazily. "Except for the warrior Bardock." He added.

The three of them stood up as gracefully as they could and Quorrin and her mother sat down on some seats by the wall while Quorrin's father started to answer some questions the king asked about her. Quorrin's heart was racing from all the adrenaline from being in the king's presence, the only thing that seemed to calm her down was watching her father try to be graceful, which doesn't suit him at all, but it was very entertaining to watch. While Quorrin was watching her father, she noticed that Prince Vegeta was staring at her. She immediately looked down in her lap to avoid eye contact and the adrenaline rush started again, making her heart pound. Quorrin's mother rubbed her back and whispered words of encouragement but Quorrin couldn't really hear her mother over the blood that was rushing in her ears, she did_ not_ like the palace at all.

"I still don't understand why you want to send her away for good." The sentence from King Vegeta snapped Quorrin back into reality. She looked up at King Vegeta as he scowled at her father. King Vegeta motioned toward Quorrin with a nod of his head. "Look at her, she could be a… decent Saiyan warrior with some training, even it takes years of training. If she's trained enough, she can join you and your little ragtag team in the lower rank." King Vegeta said gruffly.

Quorrin swallowed hard and clenched her fists tightly in her lap, looking down at them to hide her angered expression, when she heard King Vegeta say that. Decent warrior? Lower rank? He was probably saying that she could join her father's team because King Vegeta thought of Bardock the same way he thought of her. If only she could show him what she could really do, that would make him shut up, but, it would also put her and her family in danger. Prince Vegeta saw Quorrin's reaction to his father's reply and lifted an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything and Quorrin didn't notice.

Quorrin's father shook his head slowly, hoping he wouldn't upset King Vegeta. "I've already tried to train her sir, but she just can't learn how to fight." Bardock told King Vegeta. Quorrin's father glanced her way, catching Quorrin's attention. She knew he didn't mean any of what he was saying and nodded slowly, telling her father that she wasn't offended or anything.

King Vegeta scoffed and leaned back in his chair. "Fine then, I give her and her mother my permission to leave Planet Vegeta, but _I_ will decide which planet they will be sent to. They will leave tomorrow so they should be ready to go by then or they're not going." He growled.

Bardock bowed, hiding a relieved expression. "Thank you sir. They will get ready once we get back home." He said. But before he could walked back to Quorrin and Tanipuu, Prince Vegeta told him something but Quorrin couldn't make it, or what King Vegeta, said out. Bardock paused for a moment before nodding slowly and walking back to Quorrin and Tanipuu.

Even though Quorrin couldn't hear what King Vegeta said, the sad smile on her father's face told her that both her and her mother were leaving Planet Vegeta and going to a different one. Quorrin didn't know what to think, she did want to go, but then again, she didn't. Planet Vegeta was her home, and she didn't want to leave, but she would be safer away from here and she wouldn't be bullied at all. Those are all good things but, she didn't want to leave her father, but since he's a strong warrior, King Vegeta needs him here. The same would go for her mother but she needed someone to take her and be with her to help her adapt to this new planet.

"Which planet are we going to?" Quorrin's mother asked as we all walked out the door, Quorrin's small hand clutching her father's larger hand.

"They didn't say, but we should know tomorrow. If I had to guess, it's a planet that's not too far away from Planet Vegeta so they can kind of keep an eye on you two or something." Quorrin's father replied. He suddenly stopped by a hallway and looked down at Quorrin.

She looked back up at him with a questioning expression. "Is something wrong father?" She asked quietly.

Her father knelt down and looked at her right in the eyes. "As far as I know, no. But the prince wanted to see you down there." Her father pointed down the hall to a large doorway.

Quorrin looked down the hallway to the door. "Why does the prince want to see me?" She asked as she looked back at her father.

Her father shrugged, but he looked troubled. "I don't know," He squeezed her shoulder gently. "But be careful okay?"

She nodded. "Okay…" She tilted her head to the side and looked at him. "You're not coming?"

He shook his head slowly. "I can't, but, if anything happens, then just leave okay?"

"Okay, but what if he tells me to stay?"

Quorrin's father looked down. "I don't know, but don't show him your power okay?"

"'Kay." Quorrin's father smiled and sent her on her way to the door.

* * *

**A/N: In case anyone's wondering why Bardock's being so nice to Quorrin unlike Raditz and Goku, A.K.A. Kakarot, it's because I put my own little twist in this story, and there's another reason why, but that'll be in a few more chapters. So yeah. Feel free to leave a review about what you guys think of this. Until the next chapter guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Quorrin turned the doorknob and opened the door before entering, closing it quietly behind her. She scanned the room for any sign of Vegeta but there was nothing out of the ordinary as far as she could see. The room was dark and it smelled like there was a ton of dust in the air, there were dusty chairs everywhere and one lone window across from where Quorrin, but no sign of the prince. She blinked once before peering into the shadows near a small chair by the window and saw an outline of a Saiyan form.

"Prince Vegeta?" She asked slowly, unsure about this.

But the prince stepped out of the shadows with a small smile on his face. "You have pretty keen eyes." He said slowly as he approached Quorrin.

"Yeah, so?" She replied carefully, keeping her real feelings out of her voice.

He walks right up to her, which is the closest he's ever been when he's not attacking her. "You're also very strong."

Quorrin blinked in shock and looked down a little. "No, I'm not." How would he know if she was weak or strong? He's never seen her power before! In fact, he and all his followers were making fun of her and how weak she was just today!

Vegeta tsked. "Don't lie to me! I know you're strong, I could see that when I saw your reaction to what my father said. You let your guard down for a split second and I sensed your real power for a moment. Only, you hid it and no one noticed it but me."

Quorrin looked up at Prince Vegeta and hid a glare. "What do you want Vegeta?" She asked.

"I want the truth." That confused Quorrin a little bit, and the prince saw the confusion in her eyes. "Don't give me that! You're stronger than you pretend, I know you are, so I want to see your full power."

Quorrin quickly shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about, you heard my father, I don't even know how to fight!" Since Quorrin's had a lot of practice with this little act she managed to convince him a bit, she wasn't the best at acting, but she was good enough to fool Prince Vegeta since he was so arrogant.

He stared at her for a moment before he grinned slyly. "Okay then, fight me." He said, throwing aside his long cape.

"F-fight?" She asked, stunned.

"Yeah, you should be feeling lucky, I don't fight any commoners, but I'll make an exception for you." And he's right, he doesn't fight anyone other than the Saiyans in the palace or anyone else that's of royal blood, or elite, and Quorrin's not in any royal family or elite. But still, the thought of fighting got her excited.

She shook her head again, suppressing the urge to fight as much as she could. "I'm sorry sir but I decline, it's like I told you and like my father said, I don't know how to fight."

"Aw what's wrong? Is little Quorrin a chicken now?" He mocked. Quorrin gulped and tried to block him out, but when that didn't work she left the room as quickly as she could.

She quickly walked to her parents who were talking with King Vegeta. Her father looked her way and smiled at her and she felt almost instant relief, if the King wasn't there then she would have felt it instantly, but he was here, and she can do nothing about it.

King Vegeta threw a look her way. "I hope you and your mother have a safe trip." He told her gruffly.

"Thank you your majesty." Quorrin said as she bowed courteously. That made the king smile a little, but it looked like a creepy smile to her.

"I heard that my son wanted you, what did he want?"

Quorrin hesitated before answering. "He wanted to fight me…" This took everyone by surprise.

"My son?! Wanted to fight… You?!" The King stammered.

Quorrin gulped quietly and nodded. "Yes sire, but I declined, if that was the right choice…"

The King smiled at her again, this time threatening. "Of course that was the right choice! I don't want my son to fight any weaklings like you, especially when they're about to leave the planet… No offense by the way." The King laughed mockingly.

Quorrin giggled, trying to ignore his laugh. "It's okay your majesty. I _am_ pretty weak."

The king chuckled before walking down the hallway to the room Quorrin had just come out of. Quorrin and her parents walked out of the palace doors and into the street where they took to the skies.

"So the Prince wanted to fight you?" Quorrin's mother asked as we flew across the night sky. Quorrin nodded. "Did he tell you why?"

Quorrin blinked before speaking. "Yeah, he said that he knew I have more power than I've been pretending to have."

Her parents both stopped dead, making her fly up ahead before she noticed they had stopped. She turned in a wide U-turn and flew back to them, sliding to a stop across from her parents. "Is something wrong?" She asked them, her voice threatening to slip.

"He knows you have more power? How?" Her father growled.

Quorrin's eyes and mouth were wide open in shock, she's never seen her father angry before, so it freaked her out. "I-I don't know…" She answered, now her voice was shaking.

"Bardock!" Her mother barked at him before he could do anything else. He looked at her and she shook her head. "She doesn't know, it's not her fault."

Quorrin's father stared at Tanipuu for a moment, his expression clearly showing that he was angry, but after a while, he sighed slowly and his expression softened. "Yeah, you're right…" He looked at Quorrin as she trembled a bit. "I'm sorry Quorrin." He held out his arms and Quorrin flew right into them, clutching his neck and sobbing on his shoulder while he held her tightly and patted her back softly before he and Tanipuu flew to the house, no other words were spoken that night.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, poor Quorrin. She got yelled at her and she didn't even do anything wrong. That and her little encounter with Prince Vegeta and King Vegeta. Don't be shy to leave a review about what you guys think, I won't be mean or anything to you. And if you have any suggestions about anything, I'll be happy to hear them. Until the next chapter guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Quorrin opened her eyes to the sunlight that was dancing on her face and looked around the room with her eyes, this wasn't my room, it was her parents' room. Quorrin's father had put her to bed with him and her mother for the last night that they would really be together. Her father was sleeping to her left, and her mother to her right. She sighed and blinked while looking at the ceiling.

_"This will be the last time I see this ceiling…"_ Quorrin thought. She turned onto her side so she was facing her father. _"What should I bring to this new world? What can I bring? What are the advantages to moving to a new world? What will we do? How will we adapt to it? I hope we can train there. Maybe I can get some new clothes"._ So many questions and thoughts were popping up in her head that it was hard to get some more sleep before the big day today.

Quorrin tried to close her eyes but found them open again minutes later, she tried to count up to 50 but found herself counting past 50,000. She sighed and gave up, there was no way that She would get any more sleep right now. So she watched her father sleep as she laid there on the bed in the covers for hours until his eyes started to open. When his eyes were focused again he blinked at Quorrin before reaching over and stroking the side of her face. She blinked back tears and smiled at him. Yes his hand was rough, but it comforted her in a way. The sunlight shone on his pitch black hair and tan face, leaving a faint glimmer in his black eyes. It was almost time to leave and Quorrin and her mother still had to pack their stuff, if they were allowed to that is.

Quorrin's mother slowly sat up behind Quorrin and Quorrin saw her father's eyes glance up at her mother for a second before sitting up as well. Quorrin clutched his hand and pulled herself up to a sitting position. Her mother was already out of bed and packing what she could for the new planet.

Quorrin looked up at her father. "Father, where are we going anyway?" She asked slowly.

Her father sighed before looking down at her and replying. "It's a planet called Sangit, it should be a good place for you and your mother."

She tilted her head to the side a bit. "Sangit? Yeah I think I've heard you tell me about that planet in one of your stories."

Her father smiled. "Yeah, I told you about it a few months ago."

"You'll still come visit right? It isn't that far from Planet Vegeta right?"

"It's not that far, a day's journey. And I'll come as often as I can alright?" Quorrin's father ruffled her hair playfully, she grinned and nodded her head. "Go get ready okay?" Her father helped her off the bed and sent her off to her room.

"Okay father." She said as she rounded the corner and went down the hallway to the stairs that led up to her room.

Quorrin grabbed a small backpack her mother made for her a few months ago out of her small closet and packed what things she had. Since they're warriors and usually on the move, they don't really have anything to call their own. She had some paper, a pillow, a blanket, some drawing utensils, books, and that's about it. She stopped packing almost midway when she thought of something, she had wanted to leave her father something to remind him about her while she and her mother were gone. She grabbed some crayons, a small piece of paper and started to work on a drawing for her father. Green grass, blue sky, bright yellow sun, and Quorrin and her father running through the grass, her father chasing her as they played tag. She held it up and looked at it in the sunlight, it looked too plain, so she decided to add a red, black, and red flower on the grass. Even though it wasn't that good, she smiled at her work and sloppily wrote her name on the lower left corner.

A knock on her door sounded and she quickly stuffed her remaining pieces of paper and crayons into the backpack, crumpling some papers and breaking several crayons before her mother stepped in the room with someone following her. Quorrin glanced back at her mother, not long enough to see who was following her, before zipping her backpack up. Then she turned on her heel and came face-to-face with the prince.

_"Oh no…"_ Was all that went through her mind when she met his black eyes. She glanced at her mother from the corner of her eye, her mother shrugged slowly.

"I want to talk to you." The prince growled.

Quorrin slowly nodded her head. _"This is about last night, I just know it is."_ She thought.

The Prince glanced up at Quorrin's mother and she immediately left the room without a word. The Prince looked over Quorrin's shoulder at her backpack that was on my bed. "What did you pack?" He asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Nothing important," She responded slowly. "Some papers, pencils, my pillow and blanket."

"Nothing to train with?"

"I don't have anything to train with, and my father said that there would be plenty of things to train with on the planet."

"So, you're telling me, that you're going to be a warrior but you don't have anything to train with other than your parents?"

Quorrin lifted an eyebrow. "I never said I was going to be a warrior, and besides, since I'm not an elite or anything I can't train with anything other than the natural elements around our house and my parents."

"And how is that going?" The Prince was now circling her.

"Good for starters I guess." That sounded a little more like a question than an answer to her.

"Hmmmm." Was all the Prince said as he came around again and was facing her again. "Why didn't you give up yesterday? When I was beating you up." He was chuckling when he said that last sentence.

"Because even though I don't know how to fight, I'm not one to just give up if someone's stronger than me, there's almost always a way to beat someone stronger than you."

"Then why didn't you fight back against me?"

"I already told you, I don't fight. But if I did, then it would be to look for openings."

"You mean you don't know how to fight, but you were strong enough to take all my hits? _And_, that you were looking for openings?" He hissed. Quorrin gulped quietly and nodded, he smirked. "Smart, but as far as we know I don't have a weakness."

"That's not true…" Quorrin whispered, surprising the Prince. "Everything has a weakness."

"Oh? Then what's yours?"

Quorrin shrugged. "I really don't know yet."

The Prince tsked then suddenly grabbed her tail that was wrapped around her waist. "Is this your weakness? No one else your age has been able to train their tails yet."

"Hey let go!" Quorrin yelled in irritation, there wasn't even a hint of pain in her voice. "Are you trying to pull my tail off or something?"

The Prince was stunned as his grip around her tail loosened and she managed to pull it free and wrapped it around her waist again. "What..? How did you..?" He stammered.

Quorrin shrugged as she kicked the ground. "Well, after you and your friends started to attack me I decided to train the weakness in my tail, you know, to give myself a chance, I guess…" She might've only been about six years old, but she was smart enough to train her tail so Prince and Vegeta and his friends wouldn't find a new way to hurt her.

"But, how did you figure the training out?"

She shook her head slowly. "I don't know actually."

The prince scoffed before turning around on his heel. "I would be quick if I were you, you and your mother are leaving in an hour, and we expect you to be on time." He hissed as he left the room.

Quorrin stared at the open door for a moment after Prince Vegeta left before she plopped right down on the floor, unable to do anything from the visit from the prince but just stare up at the door, completely dazed, expecting someone to come up and check on her, but no one did come, not even her father for some reason. She listened closely to anything that might help her out. There. It was faint, but she could hear the prince talking to her parents. Quorrin groaned quietly before grabbing a handful of sheets from the bed and hoisting herself up again.

"Prince Vegeta, wanting to see me twice in 24 hours? What is going on?" Quorrin said to herself as she picked the drawing she had made for her father off the bed and sighed.

When the door downstairs closed, she snatched up her backpack, jerked her arms into the straps, opened the door and walked down the stairs to where her parents were waiting in the kitchen. They both crowded around her and asked her what the prince had wanted again. She told them everything that had happened but her voice was quiet as she spoke. She waited for one of her parents to say something when she finished.

"That's strange…" Her mother said first, Quorrin's father close behind her.

"Indeed." He knelt down in front of Quorrin and rested his hands on her shoulder. "What did you do when he pulled on your tail?"

"Nothing really, I yelled at him and he let go… He looked pretty startled about something though…" She whispered.

"Did he ask why it didn't affect you?"

She nodded, her eyes looking down. "Yeah, I told him I trained my weakness after he and his friends started picking on me so I'd have a chance against them. Then he asked how I figured the training out, I told him that I don't remember…" She looked up at her father. "I didn't… even know that there was certain training for that."

Her father squeezed her shoulders reassuringly. "Don't worry Quorrin, you did well today like always."

Quorrin smiled slightly at him. "Thanks father." She looked down in her hands and held up the neatly folded piece of paper with the drawing. "I made this for you, I hope you like it."

He took the paper and unfolded it slowly, his lips formed a huge smile. "Thank you Quorrin." He reached in the breastplate of his armor and pulled out a small folded paper like Quorrin's. "And this, is for you."

She took it from him and turned it over and over curiously before carefully unfolding it. She gasped when she saw it and a tear rolled down her cheek. It was a picture of her and her father. Her father was holding her up high on his shoulder, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other raised up high in the air in triumph while both of her arms were raised up high above her head and her legs were bent straight out. They both had huge smiles on their faces. Behind them was the orange waterfall falling into the large, orange lake that glimmered in the sunlight and the green forest surrounded them. This was Quorrin's favorite picture of them together, there is another one with Quorrin and her mother in the same place and same time, just different positions.

She threw her arms around her father's neck. " I love it! Thank you father!" She whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome Quorrin."

* * *

**A/N: Well that surprised Quorrin. What about you guys? By the way, I made the planet Sangit up years ago so I didn't get it from anything or anyone, just wanted to clear that up. So yeah, you're more than welcome to leave a review if you want. Until the next chapter guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

The "ship" Quorrin and her mother were leaving on was rather small for her mother, it looked like it could seat only one person. But the guards around the platform assured them that it would be big enough for the two of them. The only Saiyans that came to see the two of them off were the King, the Prince, and, of course, Quorrin's father. Raditz was on another mission and therefore couldn't watch them leave, which didn't really surprise Quorrin or her parents. But no one expected the King and Prince to come, unless it was something of great importance they never went to things like this. But just one look at them and Quorrin knew that Prince Vegeta had wanted to see this and his father had tagged along for some reason.

_"What is going through his head?" _Quorrin thought to herself.

"Quorrin?" Her father's voice grabbed her attention. "Take care alright? I love you."

She smiled sadly and whispered back. "I will, and I love you too."

Her father ruffled her hair and sent her up into the small spaceship with her mother following her. Once she and her mother were on the ship, she glanced back at her father one last time before the hatch closed and blocked her view. She bolted to one of the few windows to look outside as the ship started to shake and take off. Quorrin watched as everyone and everything got smaller and smaller until she couldn't see them anymore, she watched as the red Planet Vegeta got smaller and smaller. Quorrin turned away from the window and sighed sadly, she looked up at her mother who was watching her and walked over to her mother.

"Mother?" Quorrin asked.

Her mother knelt down in front of Quorrin. "Yes Quorrin?"

"What are we gonna do when we reach Sangit?"

Her mother considered this for a moment. "Well… As a start, how about I make us some new clothes?" She replied, knowing Quorrin's reaction.

Quorrin's face brightened and a smile formed on her lips. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" She jumped up and down, her hair bouncing along with her movements. She _was_ starting to get tired from wearing her uncomfortable Saiyan armor all the time.

Her mother chuckled. "Alright. I already have some designs that I think you might like." She got up and went over to her backpack with Quorrin following close behind. She unzipped the top and pulled a few pieces of paper out, laying them all out on the floor. "You can go ahead and pick your favorites."

Quorrin smiled up at her. "Thanks mother." Even though Quorrin didn't have the same strong bond with her mother like she did with her father, but maybe she could work on that on Sangit.

Quorrin went from drawing to drawing, examining every single one she came across before collecting the ones she liked best and showing them to her mother. Since all of the pictures were laid out in different categories, combat, training, relaxing, outfits for hot weather and cold weather, etc. she chose one or two things from each selection.

From the combat selection she chose an outfit that had an outer shirt and an under shirt, the undershirt was short-sleeved while the outer shirt was more like a tank top, and both of the shirts' neckline was lowered a bit. The outer shirt had a V-neck that stopped a few inches above where her breast would be and the front of the undershirt stopped a few inches above the outer shirt. The pants were long and had a fabric belt that would stretch around the waist to help keep it up while she was fighting. She asked for no shoes but her mother insisted of course, the shoes would be hard and heavy so she could get stronger while walking. Her mother also explained that she would have little sweatbands for her wrists that would also be heavy, her undershirt would be heavy as well. She asked her mother if those could be her training clothes as well, her mother said that she would allow that.

The outfits Quorrin chose for relaxing were pretty simple, a loose, short sleeved shirt with a low neckline that would have an ocean looking design on it, and some shorts that weren't too loose or too tight, that outfit was for if she went somewhere warm to relax. The outfit she chose for relaxing in cool weather was a short sleeved shirt that would be plain, not too tight or too loose, and a loose jacket with a hood, the pants would be a little tight but not too much.

Quorrin's mother was excited about Quorrin's choosing and told her that she would also make the combat/training outfit change a little bit according to the temperature. She also told Quorrin that she could pick the colors for the outfits when they got to the planet Sangit. So while her mother sat in a chair and looked outside, Quorrin decided to explore whatever she could in the small spaceship, which was actually a lot bigger than it looked. Everything was white, like outside, the walls, the floors, the doors, everything! There was a small kitchen with a pantry that was filled to the brim with food; it looked like it could last someone for months, years maybe. Quorrin _was_ getting pretty hungry, but with her appetite, her mother would probably get mad at her if she ate her fill. So she forced herself out of the kitchen and looked around some more.

One door caught her attention; it was a large airlock hatch that looked like it led to a big room. She quickly went over to it and pressed a purple colored button, which was just barely out of her reach, and the doors silently slid open. She poked she head inside and saw a small pod that Saiyan warriors would use when leaving to conquer a planet somewhere. She tilted her head to the side as her approached the pod.

_"What is this thing doing in here?"_ She thought as she examined the pod a bit before it came clear; the hatch that led out into space made it almost obvious, this pod would be used as an escape pod if anything went wrong, which was pretty smart on the designers' part. But of course, it would take forever to unplug all the wires attached to the ship… unless you decided to take off with them still attached, which would rip them all off, and risk damage to the pod. That was probably something her family would do, but she didn't know if Raditz would do that.

There was still a lot of the ship to see so she left the room with the pod, closed the hatch, and explored more of the ship. There was one other thing that caught her eye again, there was a thin pole that let up to a hole in the ceiling. Curious, she walked over to it and touched the pole, seeing if anything would happen, and sure enough a small platform shaped like a circle cut out from the floor underneath her feet and she rose up to the ceiling, startled by this, she clutched the pole tightly so she wouldn't fall or anything, her eyes closed shut. When she stopped moving upward she opened one eye before opening the other to look at the small room. It had a few couches in front of the walls and it was dark. She looked up to see if the lights were off, but instead of seeing a solid ceiling, she saw a ceiling of glass so she could see the stars and pitch blackness. She gaped at the sight for what felt like forever until her mother came up.

"What do you think?" She asks, startling Quorrin.

Quorrin glanced back at her mother for a second then looked back at the stars, not wanting to miss anything, before speaking. "It's… unbelievable…" She breathed in amazement, completely dazed.

Her mother smiled and chuckled quietly. "I was hoping that you'd like it." She knelt down next to Quorrin. "Now, how would you like if this was your room? For every time we use the ship?"

Quorrin looked at her mother, her expression brightening at that idea, and she hopped up and down a little. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Her mother smiled at her. "You aren't like any other Saiyan children I've met Quorrin, you know that?"

Quorrin stopped jumping and look at her mother in confusion. "What do you mean mother?"

"Well for example, you aren't as ignorant or prideful; you're not exactly careless, though you can be. You are a little rough on the edges but not too much. You're gentle but are, and will be, an excellent fighter. I've known it from the day you were born."

Quorrin stared at her mother as her words sunk into Quorrin's mind. The day she was born… That was a strange day for everyone. Thankfully though, the Prince wasn't born to snoop about, the King was busy, her brother was on a mission somewhere, and there weren't any Saiyans, except for her parents of course, around to see anything. And if anyone was there then Quorrin probably would have been killed on the spot. But she still didn't know what the big deal is and/or was.

Quorrin's stomach growled loudly and brought her back to reality. She scratched the back of her head sheepishly and laugh a bit, her mother joining in. "Oh, here we go again, Quorrin's eating time." Her mother teased. Quorrin grinned and they both left for the kitchen on the lower level.

* * *

**A/N: That's cute, nothing really beats an excited little girl... well, some things do, but you get what I mean. Anyways, don't be afraid to leave a review and tell me what you guys think of this story/chapter. Until the next chapter guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

_***several years later***_

* * *

Quorrin's eyes slowly fluttered open to see the clock on the nightstand next to her bed. It was winter, so therefore it was cold on Planet Sangit. Her soft blankets were wrapped around her body to keep warm and she was curled up in a ball to better maintain her body heat. Her mother was sleeping downstairs in her room, but Quorrin guessed that she was already awake as always. Quorrin had to blink several times so her eyes could focus on the numbers on the digital clock.

_"5:30?"_ She groaned and pulled the covers over her head and try to go back to sleep. _"5:30 is too early to get up…" _She thought as she laid there for a few minutes. But after a while, she suddenly jerked the covers off her head again, messing up her silver hair, but it just fell back into place on its own. _"It's 5:30?!" _She immediately jumped out of bed and jerked her red and dark blue training clothes out of her small pine dresser and got dressed before bolting the stairs as fast as she could. "Mother, mother!" She yelled as she burst through the door and into her mother's room. "He's coming today! Come on mother!" She said eagerly, jumping up so high that she almost jumped right through the ceiling.

Her mother smiled and reached out to her to calm me down. "Yes, yes I know. Now, go eat something and let your me get ready, okay?"

Quorrin nodded happily. "Yes mother." She quickly trotted out the door, down the hall, and into the kitchen so her mother could get ready, and so Quorrin could eat something.

Quorrin knew that her mother would take a while though; she was pregnant with her little brother. Quorrin's mother and father haven't picked a name out for him though, not yet that is. So she just helped herself to the food in the kitchen, she knew how to cook so, why not start eating? She knew it sounded like she was selfish and stuff but she's not, she usually waits for her mother, but since she's in such a rush she went ahead and made herself breakfast, which took a awhile with how much she would eat. Thankfully, they didn't have to worry about running out and/or low on food because, since Sangit is so evolved in technology, the pantry, fridge, and cabinets literally restock themselves up when the door was closed, and it actually didn't cost them anything! Which was good because they didn't have any money.

Quorrin made several; eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, waffles, breakfast burritos, though she doesn't really like them, bread, cereal, sausage, and some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, her favorite! She put some eggs, bacon, and pancakes aside for her mother to eat too. She then sat down at the small table and gobbled up all the food on the table in a matter of minutes, and when she finished, she was stuffed. Unfortunately, she belched loudly when her mother came in and she got a lecture for doing that in public, even though they were inside their house, but they both laughed in the end as always. While her mother ate, Quorrin cleaned up whatever food that missed her mouth and washed up a little in the bathroom upstairs eagerly, she just could _not_ wait for later today, but then again, she kind of could.

An hour or so later, Quorrin and her mother finally took off from their house and into the small village, where they first landed years ago, a few miles from their house to meet him for the first time in a month or two. But, he wasn't the same anymore, he was more rough, carefree, strict, prideful, arrogant, and rude, it was same way he acted before Quorrin was born. When he trained with her, it was like he was never impressed, and when he was it was when she almost drained all the energy out of her body to perfect one small attack. But that was how training was, and she's tougher than ever thanks to it. However, that wasn't the worst of it, he snapped at her when she would talk to him, he barked at her mother, and sometimes, he would hit Quorrin really hard if she did something wrong in training, but Quorrin and her mother would just take it, they had to. If they didn't, if they said anything against him and word gets out to Planet Vegeta, which it would with her dad's scouter that was with him all the time, then Quorrin and her mother would be brought right back to the planet immediately. Quorrin doesn't really care about that though, what she cared about was her father, he got _tons_ of missions from Freiza and got a new team of Saiyans to take with him, and she hopes that he'll just come back to them, the way he was before. But she knew that it would never happen, never again.

When Quorrin and her mother landed in the village they were led by the inhabitants of Sangit down a few buildings and to a clearing with several small cushioned landing pads where he would land, then everyone left them as they waited for the space pod to come speeding down. An hour of just sitting there and waiting passed before a small white round object came into view and came closer and closer to the village with every passing second. There he was, speeding down towards the village. Quorrin looked up at her mother but didn't say a word, her mother's face was stern and her onyx eyes were set on the space pod that landed on one of the landing platforms, bending the cushion down before it slowly moved back up. The two of them waited until the door on the pod opened and Quorrin's father practically jumped out. He looked around a bit before stiffly walking over to them, his face emotionless, his eyes cold, and his fists clenched. Quorrin blinked and stood completely still next to her mother, watching her father walk over to them.

"Tanipuu, Quorrin." He said coldly once he reached them, his arms crossed over his broad chest and he looked around the village again. "This place never changes." He said gruffly.

Quorrin sucked in a deep breath. "I know, they should at least try to make a change to the village." She said quietly, hoping he wouldn't snap at her.

Her father smirked and tsked a little, Quorrin heard her mother gulp quietly. "Yeah well the people here are just too lazy to make a difference." He leaned down in front of Quorrin. "And _you_ can do more work with training as well." Okay, that hurt a bit, but she didn't show anything, she just nodded slowly and took it.

Quorrin's father looked up at her mother and talked to her a bit, Quorrin started to daydream for a bit while they both talked until she thought she heard a tiny voice. She blinked and looked around a bit with her eyes, but she didn't see anyone else around the three of them. Then she knew who it was, she's been hearing him more and more frequently. It was actually her little brother in her mother's womb. Since they've been on Sangit for quite a while, an inhabitant of Sangit came to their house every day to teach Quorrin how to speak to other people, or things, with the mind. It was a really neat trick too. He tried teaching her mother but she would usually just dose off or leave after a few minutes while Quorrin stayed and learned, completely fascinated and determined to learn the ability, which surprised her teacher but not really her mother.

"It's time to go." Quorrin's father said gruffly, snapping her back to reality.

_"__That's right, father isn't here for me"._ Quorrin thought quietly. She looked up at her mother again. _"He's here to bring mother to Planet Vegeta to have my little brother"._ Quorrin sighed slowly and gazed down at the ground.

"Alright." Her mother said, no trace of emotion on her face as she looked at Quorrin's father.

Quorrin's mother gave Quorrin's hand a slight squeeze before following Quorrin's father into the maze of landing/launch pads. Quorrin trotted a few feet behind them a bit before stopping a few platforms away from the one her father's pod rested on. On the platform next to his was another space pod brought out by the villagers for her mother. Quorrin's tail, she doesn't wrap it around her waist that much anymore, was practically dragging on the ground behind her. Her parents entered their pods and started to close the door.

"I love you! I'll train hard!" She yelled at them right before the doors sealed shut. She only hoped that they heard her.

As they started to take off, Quorrin quickly rushed out of the village and to a huge meadow by their house with a large hill. She trained there on the hill with her father so many years ago and because of the training, she's never out of breath when she walks/runs up it. She stopped at the very top of the hill and watched the village until the two pods came speeding towards her, passing overhead and blowing her hair back since they were so close, leaving Sangit and moving towards Planet Vegeta. Quorrin watched them until they were completely out of sight, the only thing that was visible to her was the beautiful red Planet Vegeta.

She sighed slowly before she dragged herself back to the small house a mile or so away from there and fell onto her bed when she got to her room. _"It's just a few days."_ She thought to herself as she looked out her window at the sky, closing her bright teal eyes and falling into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: And there it is, another chapter for The Warrior Who Never Gave. Don't forget to leave a review of what you guys thought, I'm gonna try something a little different in the next chapter with the author's note too so I'll reply to your review if you leave one. I'll be happy to answer any questions and hear any requests you guys might have too. Until the next chapter guys!**


End file.
